


夜间散步

by Polka



Category: And the Hippos Were Boiled in Their Tanks
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	夜间散步

**_菲利普·图里安_**  
  
  
阿尔来米内塔找我。  
他穿着件洗得泛白的格子衬衫站在门口，环视着四周，大概想确认芭芭拉是否也在。  
他还没发现我已经看见了他。  
  
倚在隔壁吧台上的一个屁精从刚才开始就盯着我，目光沿我的视线又瞥向阿尔，然后意味深长地朝我笑，那表情令人生厌。  
  
注意到了我在看他，阿尔朝我点头并走了过来，脸上笑容显得讨好而小心，看我没皱眉，才拉了张旁边的高脚凳坐下，对酒保说，“来杯威士忌，和他一样。”  
酒很快就上来，我和阿尔碰杯，自己灌了一大口，但他只是盯着我，没动他那杯。  
“干什么？”我问他。  
“我能和你一起去吗？”  
我摇头。  
阿尔大概永远也搞不明白，我就是为了躲开他才要出海，又或许他明白，却在装傻。  
“哦。”他低下头去。  
  
从米内塔出来已经是凌晨时分，但我不想回家。  
“那我们散步回去。”阿尔提议。  
酒意已经上脑。我们摇摇晃晃沿着昏暗的马路向前走，一路踢着石子，从四十二街走到第二大道上，我哼着歌，阿尔紧跟在我身后。路边有个黑漆漆的旧仓库，我把石子踢歪了，正好踢到那门口，瞥见铁门开着缝，便颠着脚步推门跑了进去。  
地上满是碎玻璃和垃圾，阿尔追在后面试图拉住我，我甩开他的手，一直跑到仓库中央才停住。  
夜晚的空气凉爽，酒精却在血管里烧得发烫。  
  
“我想和你一起去。”阿尔停在离我几米远的地方，用脚拨弄着一个黑色塑料袋，又提起了刚才的话题——不仅仅是刚才，自从他发现我和迈克的出海计划之后，他就一直在寻找机会。  
我继续摇头，转身向楼梯走。  
  
一截木柄自地上的废包装纸、玻璃渣、破塑料袋和压瘪的饮料罐之间露出，不知道是什么宝贝。我立刻弯下腰，把这玩意儿捡起来，还真是个宝贝，一把沉甸甸的小斧头，木头手柄上全是灰和泥渣，金属部分在黑暗里看不太清楚，但估计锈迹斑斑。  
我沿着没有扶手的水泥楼梯向上走，一路用新得来的玩具敲碎身边的每一扇窗户，让玻璃的碎裂声刮擦耳膜。  
被拒绝的阿尔跟在我后面，脚步踩在碎玻璃上，一言不发，像条沉默的老狗。  
  
空旷的屋顶有风，半夜的曼哈顿有稀疏的灯光和星光，我有把斧头，阿尔什么都没有。  
我停在天台边缘向下看，街道上空空荡荡，蚊虫的阴影围绕橘色路灯，看起来像团黑雾。  
阿尔跟了上来，站到我身边，用他那双总是有点伤感的眼睛看我。  
然后他又蠕动嘴唇，我知道他要说什么。  
“不行。别烦。”我抢先对他说。  
他伸手过来想摸我肩膀，我向旁边挪，他又立刻贴上来，于是我推了他一把，使他往前一个趔趄，差点儿从天台摔下去，但他摇晃了几下之后，随即就稳住了重心。  
  
“你要去多久？”  
“不知道。我要再找条去法国的船，然后到巴黎混一阵子。”我不耐烦地回答。  
“我会法语，我在巴黎有几个朋友，我可以赚钱。”阿尔急着强调自己的作用。  
“别烦我。”我对这个话题感到厌倦。  
“我想要做你做的事情。”阿尔又伸出手，这回他成功抓住了我的肩膀，手指摁得死死的，嵌进我胳膊的肉里，“我想要写诗、出海，所有的那些事。”  
他看着我，眼睛在黑暗里发光。  
“你只是想操我，或者被我操。”我说。  
肩膀上钳着的手指突然松开来。“不是这样。”他用力摇头。  
“你要的话我可以现在在这里跟你做。”我知道他不爱听这个，于是得意地继续。  
“别这样。”他向后退。  
“那你想怎样？”  
阿尔咬着下嘴唇，没有回答我。  
我等了一会儿，想起手里的斧头，然后笑起来。  
“或者，你想死吗？”  
  
  
  
 ** _拉姆塞·艾伦_**  
  
  
菲利普对我笑着。  
我常常觉得不可思议，为什么他笑起来可以这么好看，嘴角以漂亮的弧度上扬，将脸颊的肉向上推挤在一起，令眼睛弯起来，带着天真又邪恶的神气。  
他手握着斧头，我们都喝了酒。  
  
上一次站在某个天台上的时候他吻了我，拉我和他一起躺在屋顶上，反复吻我。  
现在他看上去急于摆脱我，问我要不要去死。  
“嗯。”我说。  
这个回答让他大笑起来，笑得肩膀都在颤抖。  
  
“要不然你就带我出海，我们去巴黎的大街上裸奔，我敢打赌比在这儿穿短裤上街有趣得多，”我再次冲他伸出手，想搂住他还在发颤的肩膀，“警察不会逮我们，巴黎就是个淫荡的妓女，而我们是海员。”  
他向后退了几步，抬起手臂。  
  
我不知道是什么令菲利普笑成这样，眼睛都笑得湿润——下决心的人一般可不是这个反应，他们只会收起所有表情，摆出副严肃的脸孔，向你宣布他们已经作了决定。  
菲利普的决定是他手上那把生锈的斧头告诉我的。  
  
我倒在地上时还能看见菲利普笑着的脸和狂热的绿色眼睛，它们有点扭曲，像蒙克那幅画。  
然后他扔下凶器，跪在地上，俯身吻我，就跟上一次一样。  
  
他的舌头钻进来，软绵绵湿漉漉的，在我口腔里搅动，奇怪的是竟然不带半丝情欲。不知道他吻芭芭拉的时候又是如何，不知道他比较喜欢哪一种亲吻，不知道他在这个吻结束之后会过上怎样的生活，但我知道他还年轻，他一直渴望离开我独自上路。  
我想回应他的吻，想告诉他我爱他，却使不上力气。  
天啊，这可真让人焦虑。  
  
  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
